


To start anew

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe: family [8]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s grown up and found love, but love hasn’t found him.  In love with the heavyweight, his experience with heartbreak is worse than the pain his mother went through.  His last resort has appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To start anew

**Author's Note:**

> Set roughly fifteen years after the end of Caught in the eye of the storm.
> 
> Song that inspired this drabble is "White Blank Page" by Mumford & Sons

_You desired my attention_  
_But denied my affections_

He watched quietly from his bed. He would have been comfortable in laying there in the afterglow, maybe feeling a hand slid up his side and encourage more. Yes, he would have been more comfortable like that, if it weren’t for his partner. Watching as his partner slip on his pants, head cocked holding a cellphone with his shoulder as the male talked to his girlfriend. Voice that had been steadily deepening, the excitement that was easy to pick up as he made plans to meet his girlfriend, right after they fucked.

The twinge in his chest wasn’t new, he was so used to it after the first few times, the same feeling his mother got before he had him. Chuckling bitterly, berating himself for giving into the whims of the one he loved. For starting this so called “relationship” one that would be frowned upon by their families. If he knew this was how it would have turned out, he would have turned the dark haired male away when he first approached him. He wouldn’t have let his heart rule over his mind.

Of course, he wasn’t able to hide it from his mother, not when he had been asked point blank about his relationship with his younger cousin. He had been ashamed to admit his love for the nekomata, to see the worry in his pack leader’s gray eyes before the hand on his shoulder and the comforting words his mother gave him. His sister knew. She seemed to know about his feelings and his relationship than he did, it was her that picked up on his love for the cat. It was also her intense dislike for the nekomata, though he couldn’t put his finger on why other than she had been like that since their childhood, protective of her older brother.

When he heard the words of love, he didn’t bother getting his hopes up like he first did. The first time he heard it, his heart had raced with emotion. His love was being returned. But when he noticed the phone to the younger male’s ear, the elation he felt died. He had turned, showing his back to the jaguar. So now, when he heard it again, followed by a chuckle, he could only ignore it. His lover, ‘no, that wasn’t right,’ he thought to himself. More like his fuck buddy or sex friend. One who didn’t want to hear words of feelings and declarations of love, just wanted his tough. The pleasure his body can give. He turned his head away as his cousin waved and left, never bothering to return the gesture.

No, his cousin didn’t want his affections, but that didn’t mean that he could show any attention to anyone else. The minute he tried to show any interest in another, Yoshikuni seemed to appear at his side, turning his attention towards him and away from the one he wanted to have interest in. Demanding his attention.

He had brought up the idea to his mother once before, after an explanation of what he could do. Of abilities that were passed down from parent to child, from one to another. His mother had given him a sad smile and let the subject die as he struggled with the overwhelming pain. He knew that his mother hadn’t forgotten what he tried to say, the look in the older male’s face told him that his mother had still been thinking about it.

But with the indifferent smile that Yoshikuni kept on giving him when he saw him out in public, an arm wrapped around the girlfriend of the week. The pain that he was used to was threatening to overwhelm him, wanting nothing more than to curl up and waste away. The way his soul longed for his mate, his partner that he chose. He knew of their practices, his grandmother explained it when he was ten years old. That what they’d been taught was used to get over a broken heart.

He couldn’t do this any more.

The knock to his door, the sound of it opening and when he gave his consent for the person to enter, though he knew it was his mother. His father rarely knocked, choosing to talk to him out of the room. Dark hair and gray eyes knowing and the supporting look his mother gave.

“Tadakuni, about the offer.” His mother, who had gone through the same as he, but managed to get the one he loved. The worry he could see behind glasses and the difficult time he had coming to this decision. He knew that the offer to act, to do what was a gift only heavyweight wolves could wasn’t one to be abused and that the older wolf had struggled with his conscious. From the sounds that he heard down the hall, had confided to his father about it as well, though he kept the name of his partner out of the confession. The touch to his arm brought him from his thoughts, shaking his head and looked down, glad that the blanket that he had covered his lap so his mother couldn’t see his shame.

He nodded, swallowing hard. Despite what others had said about love and multiple partners, he had thought he had found his mate in his cousin. His soul had chosen the heavyweight cat as his, but now.

“You’ve thought about this as well.” Shirou stated, more to himself than to his son. ”Once I do this, there’s absolutely no way to reverse the effect.” It hurt him to know that Tadakuni was using this as his last resort . Most wolves mate for life, he knew this and some would do this to get over a broken heart when their chosen mate rejected them. Breathing deeply, closing his eyes to concentrate before opening them and focusing them on his forehead. He only did this once, so many years ago, right after having Ayaka. And knew that his parents had threatened Yonekuni with the removal of him from his memories.

The determination that was usually in his son’s gray eyes was gone, replaced by desperation and pain. His hand steady while two fingers pressed to his son’s forehead. Concentrating, he did what generations of his bloodline did.

“You’ll forget all about your romantic relationship with him, Tadakuni.”


End file.
